Your Color
by Akina Tsukana
Summary: Sometimes your first love doesn't necessarily have to be your last love.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, Hotori Bisco does.

Chapter 1: Reunion

* * *

><p>Haruhi Fujioka stood in front of the full-length mirror as she looked over her outfit for the night. She wore a white pants suit with a powder blue shirt underneath with her black heels. Her hair, now shoulder length hung loosely as her diamond stud earrings shined brightly. She grabbed her black clutch as she looked over what other things she would possibly need for this class reunion. She also wondered who she would see when she got there.<p>

She knew she would see the twins; they had been in her graduating class. Mori now instructed martial arts at Ouran so she was almost positive she would see him. In addition, Hunny-sempai wouldn't miss the chance to reunite so it was safe to assume Kyouya would possibly make an appearance as well. Then there was the now chairman of Ouran High School Tamaki Souh. As much as she was not looking forward to that happy reunion as Chairman, he was obligated to be there.

Haruhi gave her bedroom one last look over before turning out the lights. It was time to get this night over with, because no matter what she was looking forward to seeing all of her old friends again.

* * *

><p><em>1 Month Prior<br>_

Haruhi sat in her behind her desk in her office as she looked over the paperwork from her case. Her paralegal, Yui Hayashibara sat quietly typing up the memo that Haruhi had instructed her to send out. Haruhi put down the paper work and rubbed her eyes sleepily. She had been working for 10 hours straight and was ready to stop for the day. Being a family lawyer was hard work. She had to deal with custody cases, divorces and all of the emotions that came along with the cases.

Haruhi began to straighten up her desk when suddenly her phone rang. It wasn't unusual for clients to call late so she picked up the phone and mentally reminded herself to switch her calls to do not disturb so they would go straight to voice mail after this call.

"This is Fujioka Haruhi."

"Hello, this is a reminder from the Ouran High School Alumni association of the upcoming class reunion…" the automated voice began.

Haruhi was surprised that it called so late, but then again they had probably called her house so much and had not received an answer.

After listening to the rest of the message Haruhi hung up the phone softly, Ouran's ten-year reunion. She could not believe it had been that long already.

Her mind instantly wondered to the former host club members and she couldn't help but wonder what they were up to now. She had some idea about Hikaru and Kaoru because she had read that the twins had become the C.E.O. of their mother company while she stepped back into the Chairman role.

Other than the twins, she had not heard about anything concerning the others. However, more than likely they were doing just fine in their lives no matter if they had inherited their family businesses or not.

_I wonder how he's doing?_ She thought to herself as she thought about her blonde haired sempai. It had been eight years since she'd seen him and it wasn't a day that went by that she didn't think of him even when she tried her hardest not to.

"Hey Yui," Haruhi began as she looked over at her paralegal.

The girl looked up from the laptop she was typing on and looked at her boss expectantly.

"Yes ma'am?"

"Can you please mark in my calendar that my ten year class reunion will be a month from today. And make it a high priority and do not schedule anything the day of the reunion."

"Yes, I will do that," Yui replied as she clicked her mouse and began to do as Haruhi instructed.

Haruhi stood up and stretched, she was tired and in need of some rest.

"Yui, let's call It a night ok."

* * *

><p>Haruhi pulled up to Ouran High School and parked her car. The lot was already full and by the looks of it, she seemed to be one of the last people to show up. After a few minutes of trying to find a space, she managed to find a spot fairly close to the entrance. As she got out of the car, she began to shiver and wished she had brought a jacket with her. Earlier it had been a lot warmer but since the sun had gone down the early fall chill was beginning to kick in.<p>

She locked her car door and began to walk towards the ballroom. As she got to the door two men, who contained a list asked for her name. When she told them her name, they crossed her off the list and let her inside. When she opened the door what greeted her was no surprise, Ouran was always over the top.

The ballroom was decorated with the school colors. There was a huge monitor near where they had built a stage showing the high school pictures of everyone and stating what they were doing now. Haruhi watched in fascination as they pictures popped up and showed what they were doing.

She then watched her own picture pop up and it stated what she was doing now.

The picture they had shown was her senior picture, and it was after she'd come out as a girl. A great deal of people had been surprised that she was a girl but Haruhi herself was shocked that she received more positive output than negative.

Many things had happened during her senior year of high school, more good than bad.

Her chocolate eyes wondered from the monitor and began to look around the ballroom. Many familiar faces but it seemed that no one had noticed her yet. She felt a bit grateful and even contemplated leaving when suddenly a voice behind her caught her by surprise.

"Haruhi?"

The lawyer turned around and looked into a pair of golden brown eyes that were looking at her thoughtfully. A small smile crept upon her face as she felt nostalgia looking at her former classmate.

"How have you been, Kaoru?"

Kaoru looked down at her and smiled warmly, "nice to know you can still tell us apart, Haruhi."

Haruhi extended her arm to shake his hand but instead he grabbed her and wrapped his arms around her.

"It's been such a long time, Hikaru and I have always wondered what had happened to you."

Haruhi pulled back from the hug slowly and looked up at him, "well I became a family lawyer like my mother. I have my own law firm downtown. It's small but we have a good reputation by word of mouth so I get a lot of clients," she told him proudly.

"What about your family? Husband? Kids?"

"Neither," Haruhi replied abruptly. "I don't exactly have the time."

Kaoru nodded understandably at her statement, he understood that situation perfectly.

"Well look at who we have here," a sultry voice interrupted their conversation.

Haruhi turned around and found herself looking at a woman who she thought she would never see again.

"What are you doing here," she stated ignoring formalities.

"Why shouldn't I be here? My husband is the Chairman of this institution after all," she stated smugly.

Haruhi looked over at Kaoru who sighed loudly, "where is Chairman Souh at by the way?" Kaoru asked ignoring the obvious questionable look on Haruhi's face.

"My Husband," Éclair began as she emphasized the word husband. "Is over by the stage greeting former graduates of the school. I believe your brother is also over there with his pregnant wife right now." Éclair stated as she stared at Haruhi.

Haruhi felt overwhelmed. She knew everyone had grown up and would possibly have families of their own. It had been ten years since she'd seen everyone. The news of everyone getting married and having families was a bit much, considering all she had done was buried herself into her work all these years. But what really shocked her was that Tamaki had married Éclair of all people! It had to have been an arranged marriage. And knowing Tamaki's kind heart he had agreed to it and treated her kindly regardless of the arrangement.

"Haruhi let's go over and greet everyone," Kaoru said grabbing her hand.

"I think I need some air first," Haruhi said as evaded his grasp and began to walk towards the door.

What had she been doing all these years and what for? Being successful was important but the things that had mattered the most she had brushed aside. But was that really what was bothering her? Or did she think after all of these years she would be the center of their attention?

Haruhi shook off the selfish notion as she took a deep breath and inhaled the crisp fall air.

* * *

><p>Kaoru watched as Haruhi stormed out of the ballroom. He wanted to run after her but felt that it would be best if she had a few minutes to herself.<p>

"Don't you think it would have been best if Sempai had told her that news himself?" He asked turning around and looking at Éclair coldly.

"Wow so overprotective, you would think that would have gone away after all these years."

Kaoru rolled his eyes, "cut it Mrs. Souh," he said sarcastically. "I'm sure the chairman would have preferred to tell her himself."

"Or not tell her at all," Éclair cut in nastily.

"That woman's ghost has been a thorn in my marriage. All he thought about was her, all he considered doing was finding her. It took him almost a year to be intimate with me because he'd rather work and think about her than spend time with me. I worked too hard to get her out of my marriage and I refuse to allow my husband to see her and lie about his life with me whether it was arranged or not."

Kaoru sighed deeply, he understood her point but he was more concerned about Haruhi's feelings more than anything. He knew that she had developed feelings for her sempai but decided to walk away from those feelings because of the pressures of his family and his lifestyle.

"Give her some time, she'll get over it," Éclair stated coolly. "The princess needs to realize that the men of the former host club lives does not revolve around her."

Kaoru glared at her and as much as he hated her being right he knew she was. She every right to protect her marriage that she had tried so hard to make right with her husband, however, there was a right and wrong way to do things and that definitely was inconsiderate on her part.

"I'm going to let sempai know that she's here."

Éclair glared at the twin but followed him over to where Tamaki stood, talking to guests.

"Chairman Souh," Kaoru cut in rudely into the blonde's conversation.

Tamaki's eyes lit up, "Kaoru, glad you could make it."

"There is something I need to speak to you about," the younger twin stated as he motioned for Tamaki to follow him.

Tamaki excused himself and followed Kaoru over to a quiet corner. Kaoru soon realized Tamaki wasn't the only one who had followed, Hikaru had followed as well.

"Where have you been Kaoru? Kina and I have been looking for you, remember we brought her cousin here to meet you…"

"There's no time for that at the moment," Kaoru said cutting his brother off.

"Sempai," he began turning towards Tamaki. "Haruhi is here."

Tamaki's smile wavered a bit, "well… where is she I haven't seen her in eight long years."

"She went outside to get some air, after hearing the news of you and Éclair."

Tamaki sighed, "Éclair told her?"

"Yes, pretty much rubbed it in her face."

"That woman…" Hikaru mumbled.

"I will go and find her," Tamaki said as he walked away towards the ballroom exit.

Kaoru noticed Éclair following him with her eyes and began to pursue him.

"Hikaru, let's go out there as well."

"Ok," the older twin responded.

* * *

><p>Haruhi sat in her car, a moment of air turned into a moment of regret and she soon decided it was time for her to leave. The twins would not be hard to contact and she was sure she would be able to meet up with the other guys after that.<p>

She turned the key in the ignition but was interrupted by a knock on her window.

Her eyes turned up and was shocked to be staring into the pair of blue eyes that she had thought about obsessively over the years. The same eyes that for two years of her life, looked at her with nothing but admiration and affection. The eyes of the man she had decided to walk away from because she was unable to handle the pressures of his life.

"Haruhi, open up the door," he asked softly.

Everything in her wanted to say no, but she found herself unlocking the passage door. Tamaki climbed in and locked the door.

"Can you please drive somewhere so we can have a bit of privacy?" He asked pleadingly.

Haruhi looked over, saw the twins and Éclair looking for around, and figured they had been trying to find Tamaki.

Haruhi put her car in reverse and drove away quickly. In her review mirror, she saw the three of them staring at the car and suddenly Tamaki's phone began to ring.

"Hello," he answered.

"Yes I was in the car, but I'll be back in a few minutes I promise, don't worry." The blonde paused as he listened to his wife on the other end.

"Yes I love you too," he replied.

Haruhi felt a sting in her chest and slammed on the brakes. They ended up in front of a park a half a mile away from the school.

"What did you want to talk about?" She asked looking straight ahead.

Tamaki hung up his phone and turned it off. He sat it down between them and let out a heavy sigh. "I'm happy you decided to show up tonight, I didn't think you would."

"I really wanted to see everyone tonight, it's been so long since I've seen everyone," replied Haruhi.

"How have you been?" Tamaki asked quietly.

"I've been good, started my own firm. I have a lot of clients…"

"Exactly what you wanted…"

"Not quite," she replied leaving the rest of her thoughts lingering in silence.

"Can I say something to you without you getting annoyed?" Tamaki asked turning towards her.

Haruhi turned her head towards him silently as she waited for his question.

Tamaki smiled warmly at her as he reached over and took her hand in his. "You look absolutely beautiful tonight, my memories of you give you no justice."

Haruhi blushed deeply as she tried to pull her hand away from him.

"Sempai please stop it, that's highly inappropriate for a married man to say."

Tamaki looked down sadly, "yes I am married, but not to the woman that I originally wanted. I respect Éclair but… I've always loved only one woman."

Haruhi felt her heart skip a beat. She wanted a second chance with him but how could that happened with the marriage, and the business arrangements?

"Sempai I…"

"Haruhi, I'm not your sempai," he said softly as he leaned in and kissed her lips gently.

All her thoughts and worries melted away as she lost herself in his kiss.

* * *

><p>End Chapter<p>

Author Notes: There are probably a lot of questions about their past and those questions will be answered in the upcoming chapters. I hope whoever read this chapter enjoyed it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Ouran Hatori Bisco Does.

**Author Notes**: I have not updated this story in quite some time! I received a review recently from RisingSm0ke it said that they hope I updated my story soon. I was thinking that I made this story a one-shot a long time ago but I reread the first chapter and knew I had to continue! So here it is chapter 2 I hope every enjoy!

Chapter 2: Feelings

This feeling is what she had been missing all of these years. Throughout all of the working, and the accomplishments, this is what she had been longing for. In this moment, in his arms, feeling the taste of his lips on hers, feeling her heart swell and rejoice because she'd missed him; this is what she had been longing for but at the same time, trying so hard to forget.

Tamaki leaned back only a few inches from Haruhi and looked at her lovingly. He loved her, he'd always loved her from the very first time they'd made contact. But he knew his life wasn't for the faint at heart, or the individuals who liked to be free. Haruhi loved her freedom, being with him would only put her in a cage which would make her miserable and destroy the woman who was currently in front of him right now.

"Haruhi…I…,"

"Tamaki…don't."

"But I need to say this," he began again as he looked at her, his eyes begging for her to listen to him.

Haruhi sighed and pulled away from her former sempai, so much was happening that she could not wrap her mind around it all. She just knew that when he opened his mouth to say what he was going to say, she knew things would become even more complicated.

"I'll leave Éclair so we can be together," Tamaki stated calmly as he watched for Haruhi's reaction.

"Is it really just that easy?" Haruhi asked unexpectantly. Her question caught the blond off guard and she could tell he was searching for an answer. Haruhi noticed his confusion as she began again, maybe this was her, or maybe this was the lawyer part of her coming out. It was a pain but she knew right from wrong and him leaving his wife for her was wrong.

"Tamaki, I can't let you do that," she stated softly. "Maybe in the past if I'd stuck it out we could have been together, but I didn't and you got married. Regardless of why you two got married, you are still together and I know you, at this point you've probably fallen for her."

Tamaki looked away guiltily, and it hurt Haruhi to the core. He was a kind person, she knew that some time after all of the years of missing her he had decided it was easiest to give his heart to his wife. Her coming tonight had been wrong, it had set the both of them ten steps back when they had made so much progress in their own lives.

"Haruhi, I know leaving her is wrong and yes I have grown to love her, but, my heart has always belonged to you."

Haruhi sat in silence as she took in his words. How lucky had she been, but it took her older self to realize that now, and now was too late. Without a word she turned the key in the ignition and started up her vehicle. Her former lover and best friend looked at her sadly, he knew her and her actions were firm.

Tamaki leaned over and grabbed her hand softly, Haruhi tried to pull away but he gripped her tighter as he moved closer to her.

"Haruhi, I'll leave her, please wait for me," Haruhi's heart said wait but her mind told her no. Nothing good would come out of all of this. But seeing him, smelling him and touching him, she wanted to so badly.

Tamaki leaned in and softly kissed her again, melting away all of her resolve.

* * *

><p>"Yui," Haruhi began as she pressed the intercom button and then released it to wait and see if her paralegal was within earshot to hear her. She didn't have to wait long because not even a minute late she heard that soft buzz signaling her assistant was about to respond to her.<p>

"Yes, Miss Fujioka?"

"You can go home now, all the work I needed you to do today is now done. The only thing left is for me to sign a few documents."

There was a pause on the other line before she heard Yui's voice again. "Are you sure you don't have anything left for me to do? You know I don't mind staying with you if you really need me to."

Haruhi smiled, she really had a good employee. Yui was attending law school so Haruhi always tried to make sure her work load was not too much. That was one of the stipulations of the law school allowing her to work for the brunette full-time.

"I'll be fine, you should go home and relax and study."

Yui buzzed the intercom, "Well if you insist, I'll see you tomorrow, Thank you."

"Ok, be careful."

Haruhi sat in silence as she looked around her office. It had been a week since her reunion, a week since she'd spoken to him or anyone. She wanted to go out for a drink but then remember she didn't have any friends. She sighed loudly as she decided to just sit back and do more work for a couple of hours.

She stood up to stretch when her cell phone suddenly began to ring. She picked it up and looked at her caller ID which stated the number was private but picked it up anyway.

"Hello,"

"Good evening princess, are you busy?"

Haruhi smiled softly, her loneliness disappearing, she had friends, it's just that they all had their own lives but they were only a phone call away.

"I'm not busy, but I am still at work Kaoru."

"Well I take it you haven't had dinner yet, mind if I bring some over?"

Haruhi didn't think that long about dinner, the truth was that she had not eaten since early that morning.

"Yes that would be fine, do you know the address here?"

"Of course," Kaoru responded.

"Okay then I'll be waiting," Haruhi stated before hanging up the phone softly.

Kaoru arrived at her office a half an hour later with their dinner and it smelled delicious. Haruhi did not realize how hungry she was until the smell invaded her senses and stopped her from finishing her work until she at least had a few bites.

"Thank you so much Kaoru," I didn't realize how hungry I was until you mentioned food.

The younger twin smiled, "I figured I'd use this as a chance to catch up since we didn't get to speak much as week."

Haruhi nodded in agreement, "sorry about that by the way."

Kaoru shrugged as he chewed his food, he knew that it could not be helped Tamaki and Haruhi had history and that could not be helped.

"So how far along is Hikaru's wife?" Haruhi asked wanting to change the subject. She really didn't want to talk about Tamaki right now, especially since she had been waiting for his phone call for a week now and had heard nothing. Maybe waiting on him wasn't the best course of action, but she wasn't thinking logically at the moment.

"Oh Kina? She's about to pop any day now," Kaoru stated excitedly.

"Oh really?" Haruhi begin as she felt that familiar pang. What was wrong with her? Was she that selfish?

"Yes," Kaoru began again. "They are having a boy, Hikaru is very excited."

"Hikaru's going to make a wonderful father," Haruhi stated honestly.

"I think so too," Kaoru agreed.

"Do they have a name for him yet?" Haruhi asked curiously. She could picture Hikaru picking out a name like Satoshi, Kaname or Kazuto.

"Yes, they've decided to name him Kaname Hitachiin."

Haruhi looked at Kaoru, not surprised, besides she knew Hikaru, matter of fact, she knew all of the members of the former host club extremely well.

"So what about you?" Haruhi asked.

"What about me?" Kaoru asked back.

"Girlfriend? Wife? Kids?" asked Haruhi.

"I am completely and utterly single at the moment," Kaoru answered.

Haruhi stopped eating and looked over at the younger twin. Out of both of the twins she would have expected Kaoru to find love first. He was very open, friendly and warm, she just assumed he would be the first of the two to find love. "Wow I'm shocked, I would have expected you to be married before Hikaru."

"I'm not surprised," Kaoru stated. "Hikaru is extremely loving, once you get past his rough exterior."

Haruhi stayed silent, she knew he was, she had gotten a glimpse of the Hikaru underneath the shell.

"What about you Haruhi?"

Haruhi sighed inwardly, love hadn't been on the table for her in years and so she had never taken the time to open herself up to it.

"I'm single as well," she whispered.

"Now I'm surprised about that," Kaoru stated softly.

"I'm not," Haruhi answered, "I'm a workaholic, I'm emotionally closed off, and I'm really not all that feminate."

Kaoru chucked, "so says the girl who held the heart of the whole Ouran High School Host club."

Haruhi looked at Kaoru a bit surprised by that statement, she knew Hikaru and Tamaki had feelings for her, but everyone else did as well.

"Surprised?" Kaoru asked as he observed her expression, "I don't see why. Do you think we just looked after you because you were our friend? We had lots of female friends Haruhi and we never went out of our way for them."

"But Kyouya sempai? Hunny sempai? Mori sempai…" Haruhi trailed off as she looked into his eyes, " You?"

"Yes all of us, I even confessed to you remember?"

Haruhi looked at him confused, "when did you confess?"

Kaoru chuckled, "remember when we went to the amusement park and at the end of our date I gave you that kiss on the cheek and told you that I loved you?"

Haruhi looked at him shocked! How dense had she been back in her high school days?! "I'm so sorry Kaoru."

"Don't be, we were children back then, and besides Hikaru loved you too so we wouldn't have went out anyway."

"But I just brushed your feelings off, that wasn't fair."

"You know the saying Haruhi, 'All is fair in love and war.'"

Haruhi sighed feeling a bit guilty. Her mind began to wonder back to her High School days, the way that everyone protected her and was there for her, especially after she decided to spend her senior year as a girl.

"Kaoru I still want to apologize, I wasn't very considerate back then."

"It's okay, I was never mad, I knew who you loved but I still wanted to give it a shot."

Haruhi smiled weakly.

"Speaking of Chairman Souh," Kaoru began, suddenly becoming serious. "We need to talk about you and him."

Haruhi did not want to discuss him, she just wanted to pretend that she was just waiting for him to make up his mind, not leave his wife. She didn't want that on her shoulders but what was she supposed to do?

"I advise you to walk away from that situation," Kaoru said calmly. "Éclair is more than his wife, she represents power for the Souh family. His grandmother would stop at nothing to make sure you and him never be together."

Haruhi's heart sunk, she had tried her best to convince herself that Tamaki was his own man now and that no one could control him, but deep down she knew that was wrong.

"Kaoru…" Haruhi began unsure of what to say. She knew what she was doing was wrong. But was it really? She hadn't heard from him in a week, maybe he'd moved on and decided to stay with his wife.

Suddenly her phone rang, she picked it up and looked at the caller ID, another private number.

"Hello," She spoke into the phone grateful for the distraction.

"I miss you so much," the voice spoke into the phone softly.

Haruhi's heart began to speed up, he'd called. It had taken a week but finally he had. Her chocolate orbs glanced over at Kaoru and instantly the twin knew who was on that other end.

"Tell the chairman I said hello," he said as he sat there stubbornly looking at Haruhi.

"Oh?" She heard Tamaki state on the other end, "The twins are there with you?"

"Just Kaoru," Haruhi corrected him.

Tamaki became quiet on the other end, Haruhi didn't know what he was thinking but she wanted to make sure that there was no misunderstanding.

"Kaoru…"

"Haruhi," Tamaki interrupted. "Can I come over to your place tonight?"

Haruhi's face turned red, come over to her place? "As in spend the night?" She asked outloud finishing her thoughts.

"Yes," came a breathy response.

Kaoru's face twisted into a look of surprise. He stood up as he took in a deep breath. Haruhi noticed this reaction but tried not to pay it any mind.

She was about to answer when suddenly her phone was snatched from her hands.

"I must interfere in this Tamaki-sempai, I will not allow you to make Haruhi your mistress. Ask to spend the night over her house when you are divorced." Kaoru stated before hanging up the cell phone.

He looked down at Haruhi, irritation painted all over his face.

"And you, I can't believe you were about to say yes."

Haruhi looked up at Kaoru irritated by his actions, "you have no right to interfere."

Kaoru unfazed by her actions handed her back her cell phone, "fine, I was looking out for you but if you want to become his mistress than so be it. That's how it starts! He spends the night once and promises to divorce, then one night becomes two years. Sempai has a good heart but he's under a lot of pressure as well. It won't be easy for him to leave Éclair. And that's selfish of you to even allow this. If you had not walked away in the first place that could have been you lying in his bed right now."

Haruhi whinced, she knew he was right.

Kaoru picked up his coat and walked towards the door to the office, he turned around and looked at Haruhi. He obviously cared about what happened to her, but she was a grown woman, no one could stop her from doing what she truly wanted.

"Please don't let this situation escalate, walk away Haruhi." Kaoru stated before walking out of the office.

Haruhi was left there in silence and all of her thoughts, she knew what she should do, but she didn't know if she had to courage to walk away a second time.

* * *

><p>End Chapter<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School host club, Hatori Bisco does.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 3: Connected Hearts

* * *

><p>Hikaru sat in his office as he observed at his younger twin silently. Kaoru had just briefed him on what had happened the night before. He told him of what he assumed had happened after he left. From the way Hikaru tensed up, the younger twin could tell that it bothered him but there was nothing that neither one could do.<p>

"So you think Sempai is going to make Haruhi his mistress?" Hikaru asked disgusted.

Kaoru shrugged as he leaned back on the chair, "it's not like he can easily divorce Éclair, and if he went against his grandmother's wishes he could lose his job and his money."

Hikaru sighed, "Have you spoken to Kyouya-sempai?"

"Yes I have, he says he'll be back in the country as soon as he can."

"Even though he didn't inherit the family business, he's sure pretty busy lately," Hikaru commented as his eyes drifted towards the window.

It was a cool September morning but the sun was shining brightly through the floor to ceiling windows.

"You would think that she would make smarter decisions," Hikaru whispered a little lost in thought.

"Hikaru? Kaoru? Is everything alright?" A voice interrupted them. The voice was soft with a musical tone. Both men looked at the door as Hikaru's wife walked in slowly, glowing brightly from her pregnancy. Kaoru watched as she walked over to Hikaru and gently ran her fingers through his charcoal colored hair affectionately. Kaoru watched with fascination and a bit of envy, Hikaru, no matter how worried he was about Haruhi was happy with Kina. How could he not be? She was intelligent, beautiful and she loved him completely. They had met during Hikaru's most vulnerable time and she had been there for him ever since.

"How are you doing Kina?" Kaoru asked his sister-in-law, smiling warmly at her. He loved Kina as if she were his biological sister. She was the only other woman other than Haruhi that was close to the twins.

"I'm doing good Kao-chan, just waiting for our little man to arrive."

Kaoru watched Hikaru smile at his wife lovingly as he placed his hand on her belly.

Kaoru stood up slowly and stretched, "well it looks like I'm going to head to the office now Hikaru, Mom wanted to see us about our show in Milan."

"Oh that?" Hikaru said with little to no interest.

Kaoru knew that Hikaru had no interest in the Milan show because of his wife's due date and it was up to Kaoru to convince his mother that the show should be postponed for a few months.

"I'll talk to her Hikaru, don't worry." Kaoru picked up his coat from the back of his chair and put it on. He looked over at the two before waving and walking out of the office, and soon out of their residence and into his car.

* * *

><p>Haruhi yawned quietly as she stretched her arms and legs. She was still lying in bed as the warm sunlight streamed into her bedroom. Her brown eyes looked over at her clock on the end table and groaned as she looked at the time, she was late, really late. While she knew that Yui was okay without her she still didn't like not being at the office during the weekdays. She reached over to grab her phone when a hand gently stopped her.<p>

"What do you think you're doing Ms. Fujioka?" The raspy voice asked teasingly.

Haruhi looked at her guest hesitantly. She did not know how to feel after what had happened, or why she'd let it happened. However, looking into the eyes of the beautiful blond man that she was sharing her bed with made her heart flutter.

"Sempai, shouldn't you be getting home?" Haruhi asked as she sat up. She felt horrible, but she felt at ease at the same time. She was caught in a dilemma where she knew what she was doing was wrong but in her heart, it felt right. Now she was able to sympathize more with the mistresses and cheating spouses that came into her office, before she was unable to understand their feelings but now she was able to so clearly now, how ironic.

Tamaki sat up with a hurt expression on his face; he looked at Haruhi his violet orbs staring deeply into her brown eyes.

"I want to stay here, with you," he stated softly.

"You shouldn't have come here in the first place," she said as she hopped out of bed and grabbed her shirt and slipped it on.

"You aren't my mistress," Tamaki stated firmly.

"Sempai not this conversation again," Haruhi sighed heavily as she slipped on her skirt.

Last night Tamaki had come over after Kaoru left. Haruhi had not told him he could come; he just arrived on his own. They sat and talked for a few hours and when he tried to kiss her she had told him no because did not want to be his mistress. That had hurt the blond, in his mind he never once considered that to be a possibility. He had seen her as his future, not the other woman. They had talked and argued and eventually it led to them making love. Tamaki had not regretted any of it.

Snapping out of his short recollection of the previous night, he looked at Haruhi determined to make her believe what he'd said to her.

"I need you to understand that I would never give you such a demeaning title," the blond said as he got up as well. He slipped on his black, silk boxers and walked over to Haruhi and placed his hands on both sides of her hips.

"You are my best friend."

"I WAS your best friend," she corrected him.

Tamaki groaned in frustration, "Haruhi please."

"We can't do this again," she stated firmly.

Tamaki looked down at her, his eyes showing nothing but frustration. Haruhi knew his frustration was with more than her but this had not been the best idea. When he had come over she was filled with so much emotion and got carried away. But now that they were no longer covered in the embrace of the night, things looked so much different during the day. The daylight showed their encounter as adultery, not two individuals who loved each other and wanted to be with each other. If this continued he would be an adulter, she would be considered his mistress, and she refused to have him do this, he was better than that.

"Sempai, if I were your wife would you cheat on me?"

"No I wouldn't," he answered right away.

"So why is Éclair different? She's still your wife."

"I know but…"

"No buts sempai, we can be friends but this can never happen again, okay?"

Tamaki sighed and backed away from Haruhi. He walked back over to the other side of the bed and began to put on his clothing when his cell phone began to ring. Haruhi walked over to her closet and pretended to not listen but she was curious to know if it was his wife or not.

"Hello, this is Souh Tamaki," he said coolly into the phone. He paused for a few seconds before Haruhi heard him get excited.

"Kyouya! You're finally back!" he paused again as he listened to his male best friend on the other end. "You want to meet for lunch? Sure? When?" as he paused again Haruhi turned around and looked at him curiously, she hadn't seen him since she'd graduated from Ouran. She had heard good things about him but they had no contact.

"Okay I'll be there at 12:30, see you then," he said as he hung up.

"Having lunch with Kyouya-sempai?" Haruhi asked verifying what she'd just heard.

"Yes, he's been out of the country for the past three months, and he's finally back. Did you want to come? He hasn't seen you in years."

"No thank you," Haruhi said softly, "I have to get to the office, my paralegal is there alone."

Tamaki frowned, "you don't have other employees?"

Haruhi shook her head, "no, not yet, and that's by choice."

Tamaki shook his head signifying he understood a bit.

"Well I'm about to get into the shower, I'll see you later sempai, tell Kyouya-sempai I said hi," Haruhi said as she left the room, and left Tamaki in there alone, hoping he would be gone when she got out of her shower

* * *

><p>Kaoru parked his Aston Martin in his company parking space. He exited his car as he activated his security alarm. He pulled out his phone and glanced at it noticing that he had missed a call from his mother. Instead of calling her, he decided he would just head up to her office instead.<p>

Walking up to the building, he noticed from time to time that his female employees were staring at him in awe. He was used to it but was still intrigued by how fascinated they were with him.

Bypassing security he walked over to the elevator and pressed the up button, when it arrived he pressed the button to take him to the sixty-fifth floor.

When he got up to the floor, he knocked softly on his mother's office door. He could hear her on her phone so he just quietly let himself inside. She was standing at the office window with her back to Kaoru. Even as a mere chairman she still kept herself busy.

As she turned around, she noticed her son and excused herself from her phone call.

"Hikaru! Happy you made it, I have some things to go over with you."

Kaoru inwardly sighed, what mother was still unable to tell her twins apart after all of these years? "I'm Kaoru mom," He corrected her, when it came to his mother he loved her with all of his heart, but she mentally exhausted him.

"I'm sorry Kaoru," she apologized half-heartedly. "Where's Hikaru? I wanted you both to come in."

Kaoru cleared his throat, "that's what I wanted to talk to you about. His wife is due any day now and he wants to take a few weeks off to prepare for the birth of your grandchild."

Yuzuha frowned slightly, "CEOs don't have the luxury to take time off, I never took time off even though I was raising you two."

Kaoru sighed heavily, "and maybe that's why you don't understand your children's feelings."

Kaoru was irritated, why did she always irrigated him? He loved his mother but just maybe…

"Mom, there is another thing I wanted to speak to you about."

"What is it Kaoru?" she asked as she fiddled with her phone, possibly sending Hikaru an email.

"I want to give you my official resignation," he said pulling out the piece of paper and handing it to her respectfully. "I appreciate being given the opportunity to work here all these years, but this job is clearly made for Hikaru and not me. I think I'm ready to bow out of my position as Co-CEO."

Yuzuha put down her phone and stared at her son, "Kaoru, I gave you this job with both you and Hikaru in mind. You both may be identical twins but you compliment each other in several ways. Hikaru may be more outspoken with his ideas, but you help balance those ideas giving Hikaru the type of constructive criticism that he can take and better himself. You two are a wonderful team, that's why I made you two co-CEOs."

Kaoru looked down at his mother a bit shocked, if she knew all of this then, "you're able to tell us apart aren't you?" Kaoru asked waiting for her answer.

Yuzuha chuckled, "of course I can, I would be a horrible mother if I didn't know how to tell my boys apart. I just loved to see your reactions when I called you the wrong names."

Kaoru raised an eyebrow as he looked down at his mother, _so this was a game to her all of this time?_ Kaoru laughed slightly as he now realized where their personalities truly came from.

Yuzuha picked up the resignation and handed it back to her son, "here you go Kaoru, I'll pretend I never saw it."

Kaoru nodded and pushed the resignation paper back towards his mother. He had thought this through and it was a bit unfair that both kids take over only one of their parents' business. His father had stated several times that Kaoru would be a wonderful addition to his company, and at his father's software company he could become more than just 'Hikaru's twin brother.'

"Mom, I still want to resign, I've been thinking about things and I think I would do so much better working with dad."

Yuzuha sighed softly, "I always knew that you would eventually go and work with your father. You have so much of him in you, so I'm not surprised."

"I'm like dad?" Kaoru asked a bit surprised.

"Yes, your kind-hearted nature, putting others before yourself, those are some of the qualities your father has and more. While Hikaru and I are a bit more self-absorbed," she smiled.

Kaoru smiled softly, "but that's why dad and I love you and Hikaru so much, for who you are."

"And the both of you also compliment Hikaru and I so well."

Kaoru felt bittersweet, "I'm sorry mom."

"No need to be sorry Hun, Hikaru will be okay on his own just like you will flourish on your own."

Kaoru stayed quiet, he didn't know how to accept that compliment.

"Mom, is it okay if I get some advice from you?" Kaoru asked changing the subject. There were some things he needed a woman's perspective on.

"Yea sure sweetie what is it?" his mother asked surprised. Kaoru never asked for advice, unless it was professional advice.

"It's about Haruhi Fujioka."

Yuzuha's eyes lit up, she was going to enjoy giving her son advice on love.

* * *

><p>Tamaki Souh walked into the expensive French restaurant called L'Osier up to the hostess who was standing at her quarters. The blond was wearing a Grey Pinstripe Armani suit with a steel blue necktie with a white shirt. He wore glasses to make look more intelligent as he liked to call it. He also realized when he wore them women swooned over him more often than they did when he did not wear them. The hostess was a woman and when she caught sight of him he could see it in her body language that she thought he was attractive, he wanted to turn up the charm but he had promised he would be on his best behavior. Besides, he was already dealing with enough, naturally he wanted to flirt but he knew that he shouldn't, so he didn't. Besides, he was meeting Kyouya for lunch and had dressed for the occasion considering what restaurant they were dinning at.<p>

"Good afternoon Miss, I'm here meeting a Ootori Kyouya."

"Mr. Ootori just arrived a few minutes ago, I-I'll direct you to his table," she stuttered slightly.

Tamaki chuckled as the girl led him over to the table where his long time friend was seated, tapping away on his tablet. When the blond approached the table Kyouya looked up at him sating his electronic down.

"I see you've been flirting with the hostess," Kyouya said as he watched her walk away flustered.

Tamaki looked at Kyouya shocked and he could feel himself slipping back into his old childish ways, "But I didn't flirt! She was just mesmerized by my beauty," he replied conceitedly.

Kyouya scoffed, "we need to talk, but maybe we should order lunch first."

Tamaki looked down at his friend seriously, he knew what this was about, and he had come prepared for it.

* * *

><p>It was late, and Haruhi sat in her office, her cell phone and office phone was sending her messages straight to voice mail. She wanted to be alone at the moment. She found this ironic because just almost two weeks ago she detested her solitude and desperately wanted someone by her side, unfortunately for her she picked the wrong person.<p>

A knock on her door interrupted her thoughts and before she could reply, the door knob turned and Hikaru walked in.

Haruhi looked up at him surprised about his visit, she had expected another visit from Kaoru but she was not expecting Hikaru to show up.

He walked into her office calm and cool; his long black over coat was unbuttoned revealing a double-breasted navy blue suit with a black tie. He walked over to the young lawyer's desk and sat down in the seat in front of it. He leaned back in the chair as he stared at her intently. At first Haruhi could not tell what he was thinking, but his features soon began to betray his trust, she saw love underneath his gaze.

"Hikaru… I wasn't expecting you," she said breaking the silence between them.

Hikaru sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose, "I wasn't expecting me to come over here either, I guess I came without thinking."

Haruhi looked over him and his clothing, "you look nice, did you have a business meeting?"

Hikaru nodded, "Yes, I came over here straight from my business dinner. Your office wasn't far away so I decided to stop by at the last minute."

Haruhi smiled warmly, he had wanted to see her! They had not spoken in a few years, especially after she had broken his heart. She was happy he wanted to speak to her. She and the twins had been so close for years, it made her sad that they had all lost contact after she graduated. "Why did you stop contacting me after we graduated?" She asked curiously.

Hikaru shrugged, "you were so busy with Tamaki-sempai that it just kind of happened. Then Kaoru and I became the CEO of my mom's business and time just flew after that. And besides I had met Kina so my mind was occupied."

Haruhi sighed, she could not be mad or jealous about Hikaru's wife, Haruhi had been the one to turn him down after all."Kaoru told me about your marriage and your child's name."

Hikaru grunted, something was bothering him and Haruhi could tell.

"Is there something wrong? Hikaru?"

Hikaru raised an eyebrow as he looked at her, it was obvious he wanted to say something but she had no idea what.

"We haven't spoken in ten years and yet your actions still get to me Haruhi. I spoke to Kyouya-sempai who had lunch with the chairman earlier today. Why?" He looked at her wanting answers. "Why would you do something like that? You are better than that! You deserve better than that!"

"I was lonely," Haruhi stated coolly, "and I had a lapse of judgment."

Hikaru looked at her with a look of pain and frustration. Haruhi stared at him and expected a lecture but instead he stood up. They both stared at each other in silence as he walked around to the side of the desk and kneeled down before her. He grabbed her hands and clasped them into his own.

"Look, I can't tell you what to do or how to live. But I care, and I'm angry because there isn't much that I can do about it."

"Hikaru… I'm sorry…"

"Haruhi, I know this is weird… we haven't' seen each other in ten years right? But I never stopped caring. You were the first person who I had let into my world outside of Kaoru and that affected me a lot."

Haruhi slipped one of her hands out of his and caressed his raven locks. She'd always cared about Hikaru as well. Tamaki wasn't the only one she had thought about throughout the years. Now as a woman, she saw things for how they were. Hikaru closed his eyes as he laid his head on her lap. The two sat in a comfortable silence before Hikaru lifted his head. He let go of her other hand and brought it up to her face, caressing her cheek gently.

"Haruhi, I still love you, I think I always will."

Haruhi closed her eyes as she felt his caress. These men, the members of the host club, it was hard for her because once she was the center of their world. She had almost a possessive mindset when it came to them. She loved them all differently, some stronger than others but she loved them. Having them all grown up with their separate lives was hard, but she would have to get used to it.

When she opened her eyes, Hikaru was inching his face closer to hers. She could feel the spark between them. She had felt this spark with Kaoru too, but it was expected, they all had a special connection. Right when their lips were supposed to touch, Hikaru turned and kissed her on the cheek with so much love and tenderness.

"Haruhi, I want to but I'm married now, I'm sorry."

He stood up and looked down at her one more time before walking out of the office. Leaving Haruhi there in silence with her thoughts. That was the second married man she'd allowed herself to get carried away with, she needed to see a therapist.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

End Chapter

Author Note: I love the Haru/Hika pairing and that's why I had to have him married, he had to be taken so I wouldn't drift to that pairing! But I had to write a scene between them, I couldn't help it. Also I will have more host club members in the story, and I will try to have them more in character it's just that everyone is 10 years older, so they aren't the same as they all use to be in high school. I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, please review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Ouran High School Host club, Hatori Bisco does.

**Author Notes**: Thank you so much for the reviews!

**Jennipher**: Hikaru and Haruhi have an affair? Deep down I wanted that, because they have so much chemistry! But unfortunately they aren't the pairing, I think them hooking up with make thing far too complicated don't you think?

.

.

**Chapter 4: Tension**

"Yui," Haruhi buzzed the intercom and waited for her paralegal to answer. She sat at her desk as she looked at her calendar. She had quite a few important cases coming up and realized that she needed more manpower than just her and Yui now. For the past two years since she had started her firm she had been saving up quite a bit of money in the company account for when she decided to hire more people. Now was the best time to start doing that.

After a few seconds, her paralegal buzzed back, "Yes Miss Fujioka?"

"Can you come in here for a minute?" She responded letting go of the button.

Less than a minute later, Yui walked into her office, ready to take notes as usual. Haruhi motioned for her to sit down as she picked up her pencil and began to tap on her desk subconsciously. Her medium-length brown hair was flowing loosely today, different from the bun she always put her hair up in, maybe she needed a haircut?

"I think it's time that we start hiring more people. When are you going to graduate from law school?" Haruhi asked inquisitively. She always knew that when Yui graduated that she wanted to hire her into the company as a full-time lawyer.

"Ma'am I'm actually done with my work, my graduation ceremony is in a month and a half."

Haruhi's eyes widen, "I'm so sorry I didn't know! Congratulations!"

"It's okay; I just finished a little over a week ago."

"So what are your future plans? "

"W-well Miss Fujioka, I was hoping that I could be hired as a full-time attorney once I graduated."

Haruhi smiled and felt a sign of relief upon hearing that. The truth was she had been waiting for Yui to graduate so that she could hire her as a full-time attorney. However, Haruhi had been unsure whether she wanted to continue her career at her law firm or not.

"Great! How about this, until your graduation ceremony you will now shadow me. I can't allow you to give any legal advice, or accept any cases until you have officially graduated. But you can still interview clients and research as you were before. Only this time you will accompany me when I'm dealing with a legal case. I will hire another paralegal to replace you in which I will allow you to perform the first interview and I will perform the second interview. And when you graduate I'll hire you a paralegal because then you will be allowed to take on your own cases. How does that sound?"

Yui's brown eyes lit up, "I love the sound of that Miss Fujioka! I would be more than honored to work with you."

Haruhi smiled, "I'm honored as well. You have been with me ever since I started this firm. You know the ins and outs I don't have to train you much at all, only to help you learn more skills to be a successful practicing attorney. I'm happy that you want to continue your legal career with me."

Yui smiled, obviously happy about her future promotion.

"Oh and two more things, we will discuss your future salary when you receive your degree and I would like you to post a job ad for a paralegal. Since you know what it takes to be my paralegal, I will trust you with the details of the job description. However, I will like to see the final draft of the job ad before you post it okay?"

"Yes Ma'am, I'll get right on it," Yui responded standing up.

Haruhi smiled and nodded signifying that her paralegal could leave the office. When Yui left out and shut the door the brown-haired woman could not help but to smile to herself, she was expanding her business. Slowly but surely it was becoming more and more of a success.

The brown haired girl stood up from her chair and walked over to her office window. The view outside was breathtaking. Fall was definitely here and nothing screamed fall more than the changing of the leaves.

"Haruhi Fujioka, it's been a while," a calm smooth voice said breaking the comfortable silence of her office walls. Haruhi turned around to find herself staring into the eyes of Ootori Kyouya. He had aged well. He still had his short haircut and still wore his glasses but he had gotten taller, his features had matured making him even more handsome than he had been back in high school.

"Kyouya-sempai, it's been a long time," she said as she smiled at him warmly.

"It has," he stated as he sat down in the chair in front of her desk and crossed his legs. He pushed up his glasses calmly as he stared at her. "I've heard you've been getting into a bit of trouble lately."

Haruhi sighed as she sat back down in her chair, did everyone know what had occurred between her and Tamaki? But then again she wasn't surprised since the two men had lunch together recently, it was bound to come up.

"I guess you can say that," she said trying to gather her thoughts. This wasn't something she desired to discuss anymore. "It was one time, it won't happen again."

Kyouya stared at her in silence and it was hard to tell what he was truly thinking. Was he going to warn her to back off? Or was he going to go the good guy route and take her word for it?

"Haruhi, you've grown into a very beautiful woman, no wonder Tamaki desires you so much."

That caught Haruhi off guard, desirable?! Kyouya was flirting with her?!

She looked at her former sempai curiously, what was his game?

"Sempai that was definitely not what I was expecting from you."

"Oh really? Well it's only to be expected, you were the host club's princess after all you didn't expect only the twins and Tamaki were attracted to you did you?"

Haruhi was at a loss for words.

"Well the real reason I stopped by was to invite you to a birthday party next week. It's my sister Fuyumi's birthday party. She wanted me to invite the former host club and technically you were in the host club so I'm inviting you as well," he leaned over and handed her the invitation.

Wow a birthday at the Ootori residence, that should definitely be an interesting night.

"Just so you know you can bring a plus one, so be prepared to see Éclair again," he added as he observed her closely.

"So that means Mori-sempai and Hunny-sempai will be there as well?"

Kyouya stood up as he straighten out his jacket, "yes they will be there as well."

"Well I'll be there also, with a plus one," Haruhi added.

"Good," Kyouya said as he flashed her a smile.

Haruhi didn't like his smile, she could tell there was something behind it.

"Well I have to be going; it was nice seeing you again Haruhi."

"It was nice seeing you too Kyouya-sempai."

The tall brunette walked over to her and Haruhi was expecting a handshake but instead she got a kiss on the forehead. She looked up at her sempai and blushed slightly. "You know, you are still our princess, even though some of us are married, or engaged, you are still important to us."

"Sempai…." Haruhi trailed off.

"Well I can do you a favor before I leave," Kyouya responded pulling out his cell phone. "I overheard your conversation with your paralegal earlier; I can get you some help over here to help clean out that office."

Haruhi nodded in appreciation, some help definitely would be nice.

* * *

><p>When Haruhi's "help" had arrived, it was in the form of the twins, Mori and Tamaki. Kyouya walked over to the blond who had a change of clothes for the brunette so that he could help clean the office in more appropriate attire.<p>

Yui was shocked by the former members of the host club's beauty, Haruhi watched as she starred at all of the members dreamily.

"So where is this office we are supposed to help clear out?" Hikaru asked coolly though he looked a bit irritated. Even Haruhi couldn't believe that Kyouya had called these guys to help clean.

"I'm shocked you guys are really going to help clean the extra office?" Haruhi asked in disbelief.

"If we weren't going to help we wouldn't be here," Kaoru said as he smiled slightly.

"I figured we could do a few favors for you sometimes," Kyouya spoke up as he walked back into the waiting room area that everyone else was standing in.

Haruhi looked at him but was cut off by Mori who had walked up to her and blocked her view. He looked down at her and smiled gently.

"It's been too long Mori-sempai, it's great to see you again," Haruhi said to him warmly. It was obvious to her that Mori was still a man of very few words.

"Ok let's get this office cleaned out!" Tamaki said excitedly.

The twins rolled their eyes as Kyouya nodded in agreement. Haruhi looked at everyone in deep appreciation; they should not spoil her like this.

* * *

><p>Haruhi hung up the phone; she had just gotten off the phone with a client and she was mentally exhausted. She was prepared to go into the extra office and help the guys out when Kaoru entered her office.<p>

"Haruhi," he said her voice in a singsong manner, "I am here to find out what you wanted for dinner, Hunny-sempai is bringing it over."

Haruhi's eyes lit up, "Hunny-sempai is coming?"

Kaoru chuckled, "yes he's sad that everyone is here and he isn't so if you don't tell me what you want for dinner he's going to buy you anything and hurry on over."

"Well I still love Otoro a lot, so some of that with green tea."

Kaoru smiled warmly at her, "you're still the same." Kaoru pulled out his phone, called Hunny, and informed him of everyone's order. When he got off the phone, he turned back to Haruhi and sat at the extra chair in front of her desk.

"Kaoru if you're tired you can just lie on the couch over in the corner," she said as she pointed over at the brown couch.

Kaoru walked over to it and flopped down tiredly onto the couch. Haruhi could tell he was extremely tired. As she worked on paperwork, her quiet office gave away to Kaoru's heavy breathing, signifying that he was now asleep. Haruhi put her phone on do not disturb and she dimmed the light so that he could sleep comfortably. She pulled out the blanket that she had used from time to time when she decided to stay overnight and put it on top of the younger twin. She leaned out and kissed him on the forehead before exiting her office so that she could help the everyone else with the other office.

When she closed her office door and turned around, she jumped slightly because she was surprised to see Hikaru right behind her. He looked down at her and back to her office door. "If Kaoru in there?" He asked curiously.

Haruhi nodded, "he fell asleep, he seems like he was really tired."

"Thank you," Hikaru said simply and he did not need to say anything more. Haruhi knew that it touched him that she was looking after his younger brother.

"Where is Hunny-sempai I'm starving!" Tamaki said as he walked out of the office that they were cleaning.

"I'm here!" a cheerful voice called out. However, she was not expecting to hear a deep voice come from Hunny. Nevertheless, when she turned around and looked at the blonde-haired person she was in for more of a shock. He had grown taller; he was definitely much taller than Haruhi. In addition, his boyish good looks were now manlier; in all honesty, he could give Tamaki a run for his money.

"Hunny-sempai," Haruhi called to him. The blond looked over at her and quickly sat the food down. He then ran over to her and wrapped her into a tight hug, lifting her off the floor. He gave her a quick peck on the check causing Tamaki to stand up suddenly and Hikaru seem to look uncomfortable.

"Haru-chan I missed you," he said casually.

"Hunny-sempai don't you think the way you just greeted her was a bit inappropriate?" Tamaki said nervously as he coaxed the blond to sit Haruhi down as he edged in-between them.

Yui looked at the situation curiously and kind of had an idea why Tamaki was acting the way that he was acting.

Hunny frowned at Tamaki, "this isn't like high school you can't keep Haruhi all to yourself!"

Tamaki brushed deeply, "Hunny I wasn't thinking about it like that!" he said as he raised his voice in embarrassment.

Hunny grinned, "Well you can't have her anyway because you're married," he looked over at Hikaru, "Also, Hika-chan's married and Kyouya is engaged. Takeshi is engaged as well, I'm the only available one." Hunny turned towards Haruhi, "so how about it, do you want to go out? He asked her casually."

Kyouya choked on his tea as Hikaru looked up at Hunny dumb-founded.

"Mitsukuni, you should probably calm down," Mori said to him in docile tone.

Haruhi stood there blushing as she looked at her former sempai.

Hunny smiled warmly as he wrapped one arm around her waist keeping her close. "But Takashi, if Haruhi has someone to treat her right, she won't run away again!" He debated with his cousin.

Tamaki looked offended by that comment.

Yui just sat there quietly but she was itching to ask what was going on. It seemed like all of these beautiful men had feelings for her sempai. She scanned the room and looked at all of their reactions and even Kaoru's reaction. It seems that no one had noticed that he had opened the door to Haruhi's office.

"Okay, call me dumb but not to be blunt but are all of you guys in love with my sempai?" she said out loud getting everyone's attention.

Haruhi turned redder, "Yui!"

Kyouya sat there calmly as Hunny smiled still holding Haruhi close.

"I wouldn't say we're all in love with her," Kyouya began as he stood up slowly. "I think we all care for her very deeply, some of us are infatuated with her, but only two of us in this room are genuinely deeply in love with Miss Fujioka," Kyouya stated pointedly.

Yui frowned, so which were which? She looked around at all of them men and then it hit her.

"Ah I see."

"You do?" Hikaru asked doubtfully.

"Yep but and now that I have my answer I'm not butting into any of this anymore," she said as she sat down at her desk and sipped on her tea.

Haruhi pulled away from Hunny as she looked up at him nervously, "Hunny you've become very…"

"Forward? Honest? When I was younger I looked a lot younger than you and I couldn't compete with those two," he stated pointing towards Hikaru and Tamaki.

"But now that I've grown up, I'm definitely putting myself in the race."

"But there is no race, as you said; Tamaki-sempai and Hikaru are married now."

"Then why didn't that stop you and him from sleeping together," Hunny asked seriously, suddenly creating tension in the room.

He looked over at Tamaki, his expression no longer happy and carefree. His gaze held a bit of resentment for the blond. Haruhi felt a bit uncomfortable, it had become painfully obvious that Hunny and Tamaki had not been the closest friends in recent years.

"Mitsukuni, let's go outside and get some fresh air," Mori said as he stood up and led his cousin out of the office, "we'll be back in a minute," he said to everyone calmly.

"Now that was awkward," Kaoru said out loud finally getting everyone's attention.

Tamaki just stood there guiltily as he looked at the floor.

"I think… we should all call it a night okay?" Haruhi said forcing a smile.

"Hunny-sempai is really angry over that," Hikaru whispered.

"It's okay because he doesn't want her to get hurt again," Kaoru said boldly looking at the blond. "And neither do it," he finished.

Kyouya sighed, "This didn't turn out exactly as I expected."

The room became quiet and the tension became more obvious. Haruhi looked around, she didn't want to cry but tears were threatening to escape her eyes any moment. Without another word she walked into her office and shut the door. Everyone else was left in the waiting room with Yui.

Kyouya gathered his things; he knew that the best course of action was to let her cool off. He looked over at his best friend and sighed heavily, "Come on, let's give her some space." Tamaki looked at Haruhi's closed office door; he was obviously upset by what had been said to him.

Hikaru stood up and walked over to his twin, "maybe we should get going too."

Kaoru shook his head, "no I'm going to make sure she's okay before we leave."

Kaoru went to open her door and realized it was locked. He sighed silently as he quietly knocked on the door. When he did not hear an answer, he knocked again, "Haruhi unlock the door please."

He waited a few seconds before he finally heard the door being unlocked. He went inside of the office, shut and locked the door behind him.

Haruhi stood there in front of him with her back turned to him. The office lights were still dim and he didn't dear to turn up the lights.

"Haruhi… are you okay?" he asked taking a step towards her and putting his hands on her shoulders. He didn't feel her shaking so he knew that if she was crying she still had control of herself.

"Hunny-sempai is angry at me; everyone thinks I'm a bad person, I'm embarrassed that my co-worker had to witness this," she began but stopped and did not finish what she was saying.

"We don't think that at all, and for the record Hunny is angry at Tamaki. Moreover, he knew this before he had arrived. When Hunny had heard from Hikaru about what had occurred between you and him, he was angry then. He has always cared for you. Even back then, and when you suddenly disappeared he was really hurt by it."

Haruhi didn't say anything, and Kaoru took this chance to slide his hands down to her waist and hug her tightly from behind. Her hair smelled of vanilla and he could faintly smell the perfume she had obviously applied on herself that morning.

"I don't want you to be sad, or lonely. If you like, I can be your best friend. You can call me for anything and I will be there for you. I don't care if you decided to date another person; It will never become awkward for us, just want to make sure you keep smiling, because I believe you deserve that Haruhi."

He felt the woman relaxing in his arms, and he could feel her tears as they fell on his arms.

He held her close and let her cry, he truly loved her and hated seeing her so distraught, so he would sit there for as long as it took until she felt better.

* * *

><p>End Chapter<p> 


End file.
